There is a wide variety of commercially available product packaging. In many cases, the packages are designed to meet specific functional requirements. For example, the packages may be designed to meet certain size constraints, certain shelf-life or specific product protection criteria.
Packages may also be designed such that the outside of the package is used to communicate to the consumer. For example, the outside of the package may be printed to provide product information such as product ingredients to the consumer. Additionally, the outside surface of the packages may contain artwork, trademarks and other information to assist in marketing the product contained within the package.
However, there remains a continuous need for new packages that provide improved balance between both functional requirements and marketing and communication requirements.